1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to accessories for boat rudders. More particularly, it concerns elastic band means to assist in retaining a kick-up type boat rudder in the fully descended position or in returning it to such position from a kicked-up position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of sailboats are equipped with rudders that are hinged near the top so that they can move from a fully descended location where they are positioned for normal steering of the sailboat to a fully elevated (kicked-up) location where the rudder will be out of the water. Of course, such so-called "kick-up" rudders may assume other positions between the fully descended position and the fully kicked-up positon. The kick-up feature is provided to prevent the rudders from being damaged or completely broken off from the boat when the boat hits a shoal or is run up on a beach as the boat is brought through the surf at a seashore. Such rudders are popular on racing dinghies and catamarans, e.g., "Hobie Cat" class sailboats.
The kick-up type rudders unfortunately present some problems in the use of boats. Thus, in strong winds and accompanying rough water, such rudders can be kicked-up so that steerage is lost. Also, because such rudders are somewhat awkward to reach at the stern of the boat while under sail, it can be difficult to apply suffient force to them to return them to a fully descended position when they have been kicked-up.